Reporters and Ronald Weasley
by lumos maximum
Summary: "Have I not, and I ask you this in the most ironic way, showed you how mad I can get when I get angry?" Hermione shouted and that was exactly why she was the best thing that ever happened Ronald Weasley 2010.


_Yeah – it might need work but it's just for the fun of it! And I've seen worse on this site, so you should not be too worried… _

**.**

**.**

**Reporters and Ronald Weasley**

**.**

By: Lumos Maximum**  
.**

**.**

December 31, 2010

Ron, who was wrapping his coat closer around him, trying to cover up his Quiddich body and identity was running towards the blue house he called home. Behind him, also running, were 'the masses' as he so fondly called them, or 'the Pixies' as Harry much fonder called them. The reporters who had earned themselves those glorious nicknames ran after him with an ease, probably their line of work that included destroying his privacy, writing completely false things and annoying him driving them. He, however, was hurting in every muscle after a hard work out with his team – that were celebrating their best year ever by winning the cup – and was now, almost fanatically wishing that his house would be a bit closer than it was. Determined to avoid them and make them go away he ignored them; his goal was to reach his house, shut it and eat a nice meal with his family.

"Ron," one reporter hollowed, her cheeks red from excessive make up and running after him. "What do you say about the alleged transfer to Cuddlemore United? Is it a rumor or a possibility? Is it a life plan for you?"

_Outrageous_, Ron thought as he continued his run to the house that looked closer for every step, _never would I transfer to Cuddlemore United when I play for the_ _Chudley Cannons__._

"Ronald, is it true that you and Luna Lovegood had an affair before your game in Spain?" said another one, a small, scrawny man who reminded him too much of Harry.

Ron who turned left as a diversion sighed, _Luna is to Loony_, he thought and turned right back to his original path.

"Would you consider sponsoring Zonkos?" asked a nosy girl instead when he didn't reply them. "Would you consider sponsoring anything else than Weasley Wizarding Whistlers?"

_Weasley to the end_, he replied in his head, _to the end. _He now passed his own fences in his jog and wished dearly for them to stop following him. They, however, didn't care about his need of identity and followed him gladly in a jog into the property. He sighed inwardly, knowing that they would regret as soon as _she_ got hold of them.

"Are you single?" a girl added, one who didn't look like a reporter at all. "Please tell me you're single!"

At this Ron stopped; turning around to face the girl. She was rather pretty he noted, clear eyes and a slim, scar less body. She almost seemed too young for his best. He gave her a lopsided smile, flirting with her without knowing why, perhaps because she found him cute. "Hello," he said, grinning, forgetting all about that he was a door away from home.

The outside door creaked and out stepped the bushy, brown haired woman with her hands on her hips and her eyes determined to find out what the flashing fuss was all about. As soon as Hermione Granger spotted her husband staring hungrily at a girl she walked towards him, angrily, and concentrated only on him as only she could do.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione shouted."Have I not told you that being late is not acceptable when you're a grown man? Have I not preached about the importance of a family dinner – have I not, and I ask you this in the most ironic way, showed you how mad I can get when I get angry?" He watched her attention shift from him in rage and towards his entourage of reporters. Her eyes darkened. "And you – don't you know better than stalking my husband! Have you no shame – oh, no – don't bother answering that," she warned when she saw excessively maked up woman raise a finger to be given the word. "I do not know what breed you belong to, nor why you try to cover it up with makeup either. I'm not convinced about your _humane_ side and I work with Magical Creatures for crying out loud and _you_." Her eyes darted towards the bulky man in his forties, slowly withdrawing from the scene. "I know you, you're the guy who thought that a nine spread cover about my undying affection for," and she paused, preparing for her finale in a deafening silence. "Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

At that Ron's eye widened; sure Harry – that was nothing new – and even Krum or Neville he'd read about, there was even that one time when Dean Thomas was the apple of Hermione's eye according to magazines but Draco Malfoy was outrageous. "DRACO MALFOY?" he bellowed and again gained Hermione's full attention.

"Don't you think I'm done with you, Ron Weasley!" she bellowed, her eyes sharpening at the sight of his sweaty self. "Showing up here, bringing these gits with you and thinking that I wouldn't mind? Outrageous! Go inside and stay there!"

Ron, who didn't mind, obeyed and headed towards their door along with the sound of dislike from the reporters, still a bit sour about the Malfoy thing.

"Please, before you go . Tell us, what the best thing that happened this year is?" a small teenage reporter asked with a brave expression. With all excitement that lingered around Ron right now the reporter probably anticipated the comment that would conclude the epic year of Ron and be the rubric of the fat 2011 new year issue.

Ron faced his wife grinning lazily, because this question had been the easiest one. The best things in life according to him was Quiddich, beer and women; He loved his Quiddich won, his beer cold and he had always loved his woman mad eyed, screaming and straight out nuts. As he watched Hermione trying to look seriously mad, although a small smile played on her lips when their eyes met, shooing the few reporters that were eager to hear more he couldn't help but feel that common wave of affection towards her. She was simply beautiful in her crazy, scary way and every chance he got he told her so.

"Hermione Weasley," he said as sweetly as he looked because to him there couldn't been _nothing_ else that compared, despite his success in Quiddich, the business, Ministry and with himself this year. "Every year the best thing that happens is being able to call that crazy woman Hermione Weasley and know that she's just mine," he explained and shone towards his loving wife. "And not sodding Draco Malfoy's," he added angrily.

The following day, the headlines said exactly the same.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy new 2011 my sweet readers, drop-by ers, reviewers, alerter and so on.** I just whipped this up like in a spear of the moment thing before I head out to dance the night away – it's more to say hi to you guys. Thank you for this amazing year, and I wish you nothing more than the best. Do review, yours, Lumos Maximum!


End file.
